Love Affair
by WiccaSweep
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O’Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love. CHAPTER 12 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream!!  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!  
  
Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there!  
  
Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.  
  
Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New York, April 21st, 2003  
  
"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Darla." Buffy snapped, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Darla laughed cheerfully. "I know you don't get on," She raised an eyebrow at Buffy's snort, "But please, for today be nice!"  
  
Buffy stared wordlessly at Darla, as she turned form the mirror showing off the beautiful white wedding dress complete with poofy skirt, long train, sleeves and crystal beads decorating her waist. "You look beautiful," Buffy murmured. She pouted. "I wanna get married!"  
  
"Buffy, you are twenty four years old! You have your whole life ahead of you!"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and your twenty nine and getting married to the most cold-hearted businessman ever! And it's not even for love!"  
  
Darla's happy smile vanished form her face and was replaced with a cold scowl. "Don't you ever say that again! I love Angelus, with all my heart! Just cause I'm happy and you're not!" She stamped her foot in anger. "God! You're acting like Faith!"  
  
Buffy gaze soften as a few silent tears rolled down her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry Darla!" She whispered, enveloping her sister into a tight hug, "It's just I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
  
Darla wiped her eyes gently. "I won't. And if I do, I'll fight back!" She attempted a weak smile. "And I've got the best lawyer in Chicago looking after me!"  
  
"I'm not that good!" Buffy protested. Before Darla could argue, she had opened the door. "Come on. Let's go and get you married!"  
  
* * *  
  
New York, 17th April, 2004  
  
Buffy fished her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy, it's Spike."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Hey Spike. What's the what?"  
  
"Angelus is mad." Spike answered.  
  
Buffy paused, before answering blankly. "So?"  
  
Spike sighed, making the line crackle. "He wants to see you. Now."  
  
Buffy scowled. "And how about no, cause I don't jump to his commands!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him, you'll be here in ten minutes?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy switched off her phone and rolled down the screen that separated the driver from her. "Parker, can you take me to my sisters? Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stormed angrily into Angelus' study. "Alright, what is it?" She snapped, nodding to Spike who was lounging on a sofa, drinking whisky.  
  
Angelus stared coldly at her from behind his desk. He motioned to his glass of red wine. "Drink?" He asked.  
  
Buffy sighed impatiently. "Martini. Very dry." She answered, sitting down, at the opposite end to Spike, of the sofa.  
  
Angelus nodded and repeated the request to his secretary through the telecom.  
  
After his secretary had brought her drink, Buffy repeated the question. "Well?"  
  
Angelus leant back on his chair and observed her calmly. "Darla is having an affair." He said at last.  
  
"Good for her, is that it?" Buffy snapped, annoyed at her brother-in-law.  
  
"With a barman named 'Owen'." He finished.  
  
Buffy stared at the floor in shock. "Oh, my, god." She whispered, "She could so much better than that!"  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
Angelus scowled deeply. "Buffy!" He growled.  
  
"Oh, come on Angelus! Are you telling me, you've never slept with anyone in the time you and my sister have been married?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I will not answer that." Angelus snapped.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "So that's a yes then." She took a sip of her drink, before looking straight up into Angelus' eyes. "Divorce her."  
  
Angelus raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Divorce her. I knew she was making the biggest mistake of her life when she married you and I don't want to see her get hurt anymore. Divorce her."  
  
Angelus placed his drink on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "No." He said firmly.  
  
Buffy glared at him in hatred. "Why not?" She snapped.  
  
"Because you're one of the best lawyers in New York. And you're Darla's. With you on her side, she could take everything if not most of what I own."  
  
Spike scowled. "Nice to know you have confidence in me, peaches!"  
  
"Look, I haven't time for this," Buffy announced, standing up. "If you divorce her, I'll go easy. I'll convince Darla not to take loads. But if she divorces you, then I'll fight to my death to get everything from you for my sister. Because she deserves it! A lot more than you do! And trust me, I'm going to convince Darla in every way possible to divorce you!"  
  
Angelus observed her calmly. "You won't be able to." He commented.  
  
"Maybe not on my own," Buffy admitted, "But if I can get Faith to help... well, I think I'll get my way!" She turned and smiled at Spike, "Spike, I'll se you tomorrow at work." She looked back at her brother-in-law. "Angelus." She spat coldly.  
  
Spike whistled long and slow, as the blonde stormed out of the room. "Wow, you gonna have all three Summer's girls after you! Good luck!"  
  
Angelus barely glanced at his brother. "Oh, shut up Spike." He snapped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey! How was that? Ok??  
  
I'm not completely sure where this is going, but anyone have any ideas, email me!  
  
Well, I'm back in the ever-needing-feedback ring of authors, so hey!! I'm back for good at the moment, so I'll be concentrating much more on all my fics!!  
  
Also, I need a Beta-Reader! My current one has officially vanished, so I need someone, who's prepared to take on all my fics and needs to have an interest in them!!  
  
Chow 4 now.  
  
Blessed be.  
  
Wiccasweep 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream!!  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!  
  
Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there!  
  
Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.  
  
Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, how are things between you and Oz?" Buffy asked, popping a piece of pasta into her mouth.  
  
Willow smiled dreamily and shook her head. "Better than I ever expected! He's so sweet and, with him being in a rock band and me being a doctor, I... I guess I thought it would be difficult. But it's not. It's perfect!"  
  
Buffy rested her chin in her hand. "I'm happy for you guys. Do you think he's the one?"  
  
Willow stared at her plate of food and but her lip.  
  
Buffy frowned and gazed curiously at her friend. "What?"  
  
"He... he asked me to marry him yesterday." Willow whispered, blushing slightly.  
  
Buffy gazed at her in shock before blinking and grabbing Willow's left hand. "And you didn't tell me sooner, because...?"  
  
"Because we've known each other for around six months, five of which we've were dating. I thought you might think we going a bit fast."  
  
"Will, do you love Oz?" Buffy asked carefully.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"And he obviously loves you, so..." She tilted her head and a grin slowly formed on her face. "I think you guys should go for it! Who cares what people say? It only matters what the people you care about think!" Buffy paused and looked at the small diamond ring on Willow's fourth finger. "Have you told Xander?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. There never seems to be a right moment!"  
  
"You should tell him the next time you see him," Buffy commented, taking a piece of bread from the basket, "He'll be less happy for you if you tell him, like, three days after Oz proposes to you," she sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting go of Willow's hand. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow apologized, her mouth full of salad.  
  
Buffy laughed and looked around the small modern flat that Willow shared with Oz, "Speaking of Oz, where is he?"  
  
Willow threw her napkin into the middle of the plate. "At band practice," she answered. Looking at Buffy's plate, she grabbed both and stuck them in the dishwasher. "Do you want some more wine?" She held up the wine bottle.  
  
"Yes, please," Buffy answered, grabbing her glass and following Willow to the sofa.  
  
After Willow had poured them both some more red wine, she turned on the movie. Ten minutes later, she got bored and gazed curiously at Buffy.  
  
Buffy, who had noticed Willow's gaze on her, tore her own gaze away from the television and looked at Willow. "What?" She frowned, "Do I have sauce on my face?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, I was just wondering; why aren't you going out with Riley?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Willow, we've been over this thousands of times! Because I don't fancy him and he's one of those guys who are so sweet and caring that they get so bored, so quickly! I want excitement, passion, lust and danger. And I'm not going to get that with Riley."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"Willow, just leave it, okay? I am not going out with Riley! Now can we just watch the film?"  
  
Willow nodded and settled back. When the film had finished, she switched off the TV, sat back down and turned to Buffy. "How's your sister?"  
  
Buffy sighed dramatically, "Having an affair apparently."  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows, "Apparently?"  
  
"Well, Spike called me and said Angelus was mad and wanted to see me. So, I go and Angelus tells me Darla is having an affair."  
  
"And he was mad at that?" Willow frowned, "From my experience, it's more likely for Angelus to have an affair."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep. He's having affairs too!" She took a sip of her wine, "I'm seeing Darla tomorrow for lunch, so I can ask her then."  
  
"Mmm," Willow murmured, "Are they divorcing?"  
  
"No," Buffy answered tiredly, "I asked Angelus to divorce Darla but he refused. And then I threatened to get Darla to divorce him and I'd make sure she got everything."  
  
Willow laughed. "And he still refused?" She asked, grinning.  
  
Buffy scowled and nodded.  
  
Willow chuckled softly and patted her best friend's hand. "Don't worry. You'll get your way. You always do!"  
  
"Ah, but so does Darla and she wants to stay with the cold-hearted pig!" Buffy angrily reminded Willow.  
  
Willow grinned evilly and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Ooh, yes! How is the cold-hearted womanizer?"  
  
Buffy snorted in disgust, "Sleeping with half of New York's women," she snapped. Thinking for a moment, she added, "So, being himself."  
  
"Slept with you yet?" Willow asked playfully.  
  
Buffy stared at her in horror. "Willow, please! For one; he is the husband of my sister, my brother nearly. Two; I would never lower myself to him! Do you know how he treats women? He sleeps with them and then ignores them like he never knew them! And they just throw themselves at him like he's God or something! Which is probably true because he has a body of a god and he's very wealthy!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Willow exclaimed loudly.  
  
Buffy looked around her franticly, "What?" She asked.  
  
"A body like a god!" The redhead repeated, "You like hi- Wait! You've seen his body! When?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "No, Willow, I have not seen his body. But from the description you gave me of your one night stand with him before he met Darla, and the description Darla gave me, I have a pretty good idea of what his body looks like."  
  
Willow smiled dreamily. "Yeah, he was yummy!" She murmured.  
  
"Um, Willow?" Buffy asked. Getting no response, she sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Willow's dreamy eyes. "Hey Willow! Remember Oz? Your fiancé?"  
  
Willow blinked and gazed apologetically at Buffy. "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Good," she said firmly, smiling slightly.  
  
"So, back to when we got distracted by Angelus' scrummy body," Willow said, drinking half of her red wine, "You like Angelus."  
  
"I do not!" Buffy protested, nearly choking on her own wine.  
  
"Yes, you do," Willow repeated proudly.  
  
Buffy was speechless. "How did you figure that out?" She snapped, after a minute of silence.  
  
Willow grinned. "When you talk about him you get this look in your eye."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, it's called hatred. Or anger. Or dislike. Whatever you want to call it, but not love!"  
  
"I never said love," Willow pointed out smugly, "So that means you do like him, maybe even enough to love him, but you don't want anyone knowing you like him enough to love him, but you accidentally said love, because you already like him!"  
  
Buffy stared at her in confusion. "What?" She asked, before shaking her head quickly and holding up her hand. "You know what? I really do not want to know!" She placed her glass on the coffee table, "I'll see you later, Will."  
  
Willow stood up quickly, following Buffy to the door. "Buffy, I'm sorry, okay? I'll drop the subject as of now."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and hugged Willow tightly.  
  
"Tomorrow's Friday," Willow reminded her, as she grabbed her coat, "Are we still on for tomorrow night at Xander's club, The Bronze, around ten? It's the opening night!"  
  
Buffy slapped her head in anger, "Ah! I can't, I'm having dinner with Darla, Angelus, Faith and Cordelia at eight!"  
  
"Cordelia! Angelus and Spike's half-sister? The one that couldn't be bothered to go to the wedding?" Willow asked in disbelief.  
  
Buffy nodded. "The one and only. Me and Faith haven't actually met her, so it'll be interesting!"  
  
"Anyone else going?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents and Angelus and Spike's! So, the whole family will be there!"  
  
"At Darla's place?" Willow asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No, at that new very posh Italian restaurant."  
  
Willow frowned and shrugged, "You can be finished by ten with Angelus' fame and then it will only be a five minute drive to the club." Seeing Buffy unsure, Willow looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Come on, Buffy! Xander will be so disappointed if you don't come! And Faith can come too!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, "After Xander and Faith's history?" She said, referring to her sister and best friend's fling together, "I'm not sure Anya will be happy!"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Who cares?" She countered.  
  
"True," Buffy agreed.  
  
"So you'll come?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, probably." Buffy finally relented, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Willow."  
  
Willow opened the door for her. "Bye Buffy. See you."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sighed and closed the door behind her. Dumping her coat on a chair, the blonde noticed the number four flashing on her answering machine. She pressed the 'Play' button and collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
"Message one," The machine's voice said loudly, "Received at; 8:20."  
  
Buffy waited expectantly.  
  
"'Hey B! Hope you have an okay day. Has our idiotic sister told you what she has planned? No, poor you! You're gonna love it so much! She just fucking called me to tell me about it! At 8:00! Who does she think I am? Her!? Ring me when you get this will you? Bye then! Oh, if you wondering, it's Faith! Man, I'm crap at leaving messages! Can't wait for tomorrow night! Bye!'"  
  
Buffy laughed softly at her sister's message.  
  
"Message Two. Received at; 12:10."  
  
Buffy took her shoes off.  
  
"'Um, Buffy? It's Riley!'"  
  
Her smile was replaced with a roll of the eyes and a sigh.  
  
"'Um, I was wondering if you're busy on Saturday?'"  
  
"I am now." Buffy muttered.  
  
"'If you're not... well, I'll call later, I guess. I'll probably see you at Xander's bash anyway. So, talk to you later! Bye!'"  
  
Buffy groaned and closed her eyes.  
  
"Message three. Received at; 1:30. 'Hello sweetie! Just checking to see you are all right! Call me when you get this, will you? I've got something to tell you about me and your father.'"  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped open and she frowned.  
  
"Message four."  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Received at; 3:50. 'Hey, baby sister! It's Darla! You'd already left when I called earlier. Just checking that we're still on for tomorrow? Got a surprise for you as well! No doubt Faith's been on the phone complaining about it! Oh, well, see you tomorrow, if not ring me!' No more messages."  
  
"Good." Buffy retorted, grabbing the phone and punching in a few numbers. She sighed as she waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hey! You've reached Faith's place! The reason I'm not picking up is because I'm either at work, getting laid by some random guy I met or I just can't be fucked to pick up! Leave a message!"  
  
"Hey Faith!" Buffy greeted, "It's me, Buffy, and I'm assuming you're at work or getting laid as it's..." She checked her watch, "Five. Anyway, call me when you get this, unless you're too pissed or not there, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow! And remember I'm getting you something to wear tomorrow lunch and you're coming round mine at six. Remember! See you! Bye!" Buffy pressed the disconnect button. She cradled the phone for a minute, thinking, before punching in another number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mom." Buffy greeted.  
  
"Buffy, sweetie, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Mom, it's me."  
  
"How are you, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, how bout you and Dad? Are you guys okay?"  
  
Buffy could hear her mother pause before answering.  
  
"We're fine," her mother answered after a moment.  
  
Buffy frowned. "What did you want to tell me about you and Dad?"  
  
"Oh, that? We're going to tell you all tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
"So, how's the business doing?"  
  
"Fine," Buffy answered slowly, "I'm having a meeting with Angelus and Spike tomorrow about the future of the firm."  
  
She could hear her mother sighing.  
  
"Why those two?"  
  
"Because both Angelus and Spike own a quarter of the firm each. Me and Spike are the two boss lawyers of the firm, while Angelus is a background investor."  
  
"Yes, but the name!"  
  
Buffy sighed in annoyance. "Mom, we've been over this! O'Connor, Summer's and Co. Business Law Firm. It's fine and it suits us all. Apart from you!"  
  
"It's okay, but why 'O'Connor' first?"  
  
"Ever heard of a thing called the alphabet, mom?"  
  
Her mother huffed down the line. "Well, at least Darla has made a name for herself! And she used her own name!"  
  
"Mom, she's a fashion designer. She has to use her own name," Buffy breathed deeply and counted to ten before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry that me and Faith don't live up to your expectations, but-"  
  
"Oh, honey, it's not you! You are doing so well! The best lawyer in New York! What mother wouldn't be proud of that! But Faith on the over hand! She's a stripper!"  
  
"Mom! She's a dancer! Men pay her a lot of money to dance for them!"  
  
"Yes, but what else do they pay her for?"  
  
"I don't know Mom, why don't you ask her?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good, now I've got to go to bed, okay?"  
  
"Okay, night sweetie!"  
  
"Night, Mom." Buffy pressed the disconnect button. She looked around her lonely, dark apartment. "I need a cat." She commented. She nodded firmly. "Yep. Tomorrow I will get a cat!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey! How was that? Ok??  
  
If you like it then review. If you don't then review anyway and tell me why!  
  
Chow 4 now. Blessed be. Wiccasweep.  
  
PS: To everyone who wants me to update, please remember, I am a fourteen-year- old girl who only has one set of hands! It's very hard work! I can write them, but the whole typing thing is doing damage to my fingers!  
  
So please keep in mind that when you ask me to update quickly that I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And if you are reading this story then please review it or I shall have to stop it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream!!  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!  
  
Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there! And to JustVisitingUKGirl! Because she asked.  
  
Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.  
  
Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!

  
"Buffy, hey! Aw! They are so cute!"  
  
"Where'd you get them, Buffy? They are so cute!"  
  
"Aw! They're like balls of fur!"  
  
Buffy smiled wearily and nodded in greeting and thanks, as she made her way down the large corridor. Stopping outside a door, which had the words 'Conference Room' nailed on the front, Buffy carefully turned round and opened the door with her elbow.  
  
"Good morning, Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned round. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She snapped irritably.  
  
Spike looked at the large box in her hands. "What's in the box?"  
  
"Long story," Buffy answered, kicking the door shut with her foot and placing the box carefully on the table in front of her, "Well, basically, I thought my apartment was a bit lonely and cold, so I decided to buy a cat. I went to the pet store this morning and..."  
  
"Bought four cats." Angelus finished, as Buffy placed four tiny sleeping kittens onto the table.  
  
Buffy's smile faltered a bit as she gazed at the kittens. "Yeah, well I chose one, but then I thought that she would be lonely, so I chose another, but that one was a boy. And then I thought the girl might be lonely with a boy and the boy lonely with a girl, so then I just had to chose another of both!"  
  
Spike exchanged a look with Angelus. "Um, who's going to look after them, when you're at work?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I'll get Faith to look in." she answered.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Spike called, as Buffy placed the kittens back into the box and then put the box on the floor.  
  
The door opened and a tall brunette strode in.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angelus greeted, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
She smiled widely. "Angie! Spiky!" She cried, hugging both tightly.  
  
Buffy snorted in amusement.  
  
Cordelia whirled round to face her and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "And who is this?"  
  
Buffy folded her arms and glared. "My name's Buffy Summers." She answered coolly.  
  
Cordelia smiled slightly. "My sister-in-law?"  
  
"In a way." Buffy snapped, deciding she hated Cordelia. "I'm surprised I didn't meet you at the wedding."  
  
"What wedding?" Cordelia frowned slightly.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Um, it was Angie's wedding."  
  
Angelus glared at her.  
  
Cordelia dismissed her with a flap of a slender hand. "Oh, that! Well, I couldn't go, I was busy doing a photo shoot!"  
  
Buffy stared blankly at her. "Photo shoot?" She asked, slowly.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase." The brunette said proudly.  
  
Buffy frowned and glanced quickly at Spike, who was smirking, "I know." She answered.  
  
Cordelia sighed impatiently. "I'm a fashion model!"  
  
"Oh," Buffy exclaimed, "Well, that explains it." She muttered.  
  
"Explains what?" Cordelia asked sharply.  
  
Buffy smiled innocently. "Oh, just your pose and the way you walk."  
  
Cordelia smiled vainly and turned to Angelus and Spike. "Now, I need to talk to you two-"  
  
"We were having a meeting." Buffy interrupted.  
  
Cordelia slowly turned to look at her. "Excuse me?" She snapped.  
  
"We were having a meeting." Buffy repeated.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, can you get out?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cordelia sneered.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "A lawyer. And I own half this firm."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Buffy looked quickly at Angelus. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to buy you out." Angelus stated coldly.  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock. "You can't do that."  
  
Angelus pushed a pile of papers to her. "I can. I just need your signature."  
  
Buffy scanned the contract that he had passed. "I won't sign." She said stubbornly.  
  
"He's offering you double the price, Buffy." Spike put in. "You'd be a fool not to take it."  
  
Buffy stared in disbelief at the contract, unshed tears clouding her vision. "You can't." She whispered.  
  
"I'll give you until dinner tonight." Angelus went on, ignoring her.  
  
Buffy stood up and stuffed the contract into her briefcase. She opened the door, before picking up the box of kittens.  
  
"Bye Buffy." Cordelia called snidely.  
  
Buffy ignored her and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

  
  
"The self-conceited, arrogant, cold-hearted, womanizing pig!"  
  
Darla smiled gently at her sister. "Breath Buffy."  
  
Buffy scowled at her. "I don't understand how you can live with him."  
  
"I stay away form him during the day, by shopping, and then use his body to my will." Darla answered calmly, spinning her teaspoon round her cup.  
  
Buffy smirked and pushed her empty plate away.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Darla asked quietly.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe start up my own firm with no other partners?"  
  
"No." Darla said firmly. "Buffy that will cost you time and money. And Angelus will make sure you don't get any clients. Maybe you should try a different career."  
  
"Are you ladies finished?"  
  
Buffy glanced up at the waiter and nodded. As he took their plates away, Buffy stared at Darla. "Darla, I trained to be a lawyer."  
  
"But did you want to be a lawyer?" Darla countered.  
  
Buffy sighed and glanced around the small café. "It doesn't exactly matter now, does it?" She muttered, after a minute.  
  
Darla raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't it?" She sighed. "Come on Buffy! You can do anything you want. Don't go back to being a law-"She stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"You won't be my lawyer anymore!?" Darla moaned.  
  
Buffy tapped her chin lightly. "Yes, I will." She replied.  
  
Darla looked up at her. "You're going to start up your own business."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine." Darla sighed, throwing her hands up. "I give up! Don't blame me if you go bankrupt!"  
  
Buffy grinned. "I won't. I'll blame your husband."  
  
Darla nodded. "Good. Now, you mentioned shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, but first you said something about a surprise?"  
  
"Oh, that! I completely forgot! Well, basically, I thought we could all go to Spain in two weeks!" Darla answered.  
  
Buffy stared at her. "When?"  
  
"In two weeks." Darla repeated. "You can bring Willow, Xander, Oz and Anya, if you want. And Riley. I'm bringing Drusilla and Kate, Faith's bringing her friends Gunn and Fred, Angelus is bringing two people called Doyle and Tara and I thought I could invite Cordelia, as well!"  
  
Buffy did a quick multiplication in her head. "Darla, that's going to be more than sixteen people!"  
  
Darla shrugged. "What's the point in having a multi-billionaire businessman as a husband if you don't use him?"  
  
Buffy laughed and nodded. "True, true! And just like you!" She hesitated and watched Darla closely, before continuing, "You know, you could be a multi-billionaire woman."  
  
"Buffy, I am not going to divorce Angelus." Darla sighed impatiently. "Now, are we going to shop or not?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Let's shop till we drop!"

  
  
Buffy placed the grocery bags onto the floor, next to the sofa.  
  
"Hey B."  
  
She looked up to see Faith helping herself to a sandwich.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." She gazed scornfully at the sandwich. "You know we'll be eating soon." She scolded.  
  
Faith scowled. "You sound like mom and Darla." She grinned foolishly, "Speaking of which. How is Darla?'  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down at the small dining table. "Fine and refusing to divorce the pig."  
  
Faith sat down opposite her and took a huge bite of the sandwich. "Mmm, 'the pig'." She swallowed loudly and smirked. "Or to most of us; 'the billionaire with a body like a God'!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "When did you sleep with him?"  
  
"When he and Darla were seeing each other." Faith said, taking another bite. Looking at Buffy, and seeing the skeptical look, she quickly continued. "But we were both drunk and Darla doesn't really need to know."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Fine. Darla won't know. Now, do you want to see your dress?"  
  
Faith pouted. "Why do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Because we're going to a very posh Italian restaurant and Darla will skin you alive if you turn up in trousers." Buffy replied, standing up from the table and walking towards her bedroom.  
  
"But I hate wearing dresses." Faith complained, stuffing the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and following her sister. "Oh, yeah did you know you have four kittens wondering around the place?"  
  
"Yes Faith, I had realized." Buffy retorted sarcastically, while pulling out a small black dress.  
  
Faith stared at it. "It's cool." She commented.  
  
"'Cool'?" Buffy repeated, "That cost Angelus eight hundred dollars, it should be more than cool!" She smiled at Faith's awed expression. "Try it on." She suggested.  
  
Faith nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay." She tied up her hair quickly, shrugged off her coat and threw it onto the bed. "So, did Darla tell you about her silly plan?"  
  
"Yeah. Why's she doing it?"  
  
"Buffy, please tell me you haven't forgotten! It's Angelus' birthday next Wednesday and Darla thought it would be nice if we all went on holiday the next week to get away from everything."  
  
"Um, she's weird." Buffy muttered, shuffling through a pile of papers on her bedside table and then pulling out a wad of papers.  
  
"Do you think it's good idea?"  
  
"Yeah, in a way. She isn't worried about the cost, which I think Angelus will b-" She slapped her forehead in anger. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was meant to ask Darla if she was having an affair."  
  
"She's a having an affair? With a man like Angelus as a husband! Is she mad? What do you think?"  
  
Buffy turned round and smiled. "You look gorgeous." She said.  
  
Faith frowned and looked in the mirror. The dress was black and reached around mid thigh. One of the front shoulders pieces went over the other and they both joined at the back of the neck, in a tiny clasp. The back of the dress went just below the middle of the back and, with Faith's hair up, showed an average amount of flesh. "Really?" She asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep. And wear your hair up tonight. It looks nice like that."  
  
Faith grinned and started getting dressed into her other clothes.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, me and you are going to Xander's opening for the Bronze at ten, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Can I bring a change of clothes?"  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled out the contract for the firm. "Sure, I'm bringing some too."  
  
"So, how's work going?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I'm selling my half to Angelus."  
  
Faith came sat next to her, fully dressed in her clothes. "What?"  
  
"Apparently, he's offering me double the value, so I'd be a fool not to take it."  
  
Faith frowned. "And are you?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to set up my own lawyer firm. Without any partners."  
  
Faith smiled. "Good for you." Seeing a single tear fall down Buffy's cheek, she sighed and stood up. "Come on. I think this calls for a re-run of Dirty Dancing and Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice. What do you say?"  
  
Buffy grinned up at her older sister. "I say, I couldn't have said it better myself!"

  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one and two:  
  
BAanne9,  
  
Inara,  
  
snoopy!,  
  
Rbritsmom73,  
  
Emba,  
  
BuffyandDracoLover,  
  
jannalily47,  
  
Grace,  
  
Thelionessrules x2,  
  
dede,  
  
charisma,  
  
Marchelle,  
  
Alexandra,  
  
Charisma Brendon,  
  
Kathleen,  
  
no1buffyfan,  
  
Fi,  
  
Tariq,  
  
punc-angel,  
  
mana,  
  
Mrs. Rhett Butler,  
  
JustVisitingUKGirl!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone reviewed!  
  
Hey! How was that? Ok??

Sorry about not having the little stars between each scene, but this stupid website is playing up and isn't producing them on the final copy, so I've left extra big spaces in which you can hopefully tell where the next scene starts and ends!  
  
If you like it then review. If you don't then review anyway and tell me why!  
  
Blessed be. Wiccasweep.  
  
NOW REVIEW. OR I SHALL HAVE TO DELETE THIS STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Oh, why ask.  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where.  
  
Dedication: To my readers... because they pushed me.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister-in-law. And falling in love.  
  
Spoilers: In my mind only.  
  
Reviews: Only unless you want this story to carry on..._

_   
_  
Buffy gazed round the reception of the restaurant.  
  
"Mmm, chandeliers! Hope they're real crystal."  
  
Buffy turned to stare at her sister. "God, you have the ability to become a snob in less than a minute."  
  
Faith gave her a haughty look. "No, B, I have the ability to adapt to my surroundings."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and shook her head. "Sure, whatever."  
  
"Can I help you ladies?"  
  
Buffy turned back round to find a waiter staring down at her. "Yes, we're meant to be meeting a Mr and Mrs O'Connor here."  
  
The waiter walked round the large mahogany desk and scanned the sign in book. "Ah, yes, Mr and Mrs O'Connor and their party are waiting for you. If you'd like to come this way."  
  
"Great, we're late." Buffy muttered. "Darla's going to kill us."  
  
Faith shrugged. "So, tell me a time when she doesn't."  
  
Buffy smirked and followed the waiter to a large table at the back of the restaurant. "Hey mom, dad, Darla, Spike, Cordelia, Jenny, Giles and... Angelus." She paused before saying her brother-in-laws name. Seeing him a black suit with a black silk shirt gave the shivers. God, Buffy, what are you thinking?! He's practically your brother! So, he looks good enough to eat and is totally gorgeous, is that a good enough reason to lust after him? Y- The answer is NO!

  
  
Angelus looked up as a waiter brought his two sister-in-laws over to the table. He nodded in greeting to Faith and turned his head to look at Buffy as she said his name. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor. His normally plain and baggy-clothes-wearing sister-in-law had gone beyond his imagination and decided to wear tight, figure-hugging blood red dress that reached the floor. Observing her as she sat down, he was amazed that the dress had straps and showed an average amount of cleavage. Her silky blonde hair was down, but was pushed behind her ears so that it showed her thin slender neck. Angelus looked sideways at his wife and compared her to her sister. Seeing that Buffy was a thousand more times more beautiful than Darla he immediately decided who his next conquest should be. Let's see if Buffy is as good a sister as she makes out to be. Smirking slightly he let himself be dragged back into the conversation.

  
  
Buffy sat down at her place between Faith and Spike. She noticed Angelus watching her from across the table but challenged herself to ignore his gaze. Handing the contract for her half of the company to Spike, Cordelia started to boast over the fact that she was famous and much richer than Buffy.  
  
"It's shame you're not taller, Buffy," Cordelia said suddenly, "You could have made a great model."  
  
Buffy stared at her and forced a smile. "Thank you." She murmured, trying to force her anger down.  
  
Spike scanned Buffy. "I think she could still become one, if she wanted." He commented.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled warmly. "You're sweet." She told him.  
  
Cordelia huffed loudly. "No, she couldn't. She doesn't have the height. In fact, I don't think she's thin enough either."  
  
"You'd know all about that." Buffy muttered, so that only Faith and Spike could hear.  
  
Cordelia's large brown eyes narrowed. "Sorry?" She snapped.  
  
Buffy shook her head and smiled smugly. "Nothing." She turned to look at Darla. "Darla, me and Faith are going to Xander's opening night tonight at ten. Do you want to come?"  
  
Darla nodded. "Sure, I think everyone should go. It'll be fun."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I don't think me and Rupert will go." Jenny said softly, "It's not really our scene."  
  
Joyce nodded her head. "Same with me and Hank. I think we'd just prefer to go and home."  
  
Buffy remembered her earlier conversation with her mother. "Mom, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked, sipping some of the red wine that Spike had poured for her.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Hank, who was staring stonily and his plate. "Well, me and your father have been arguing a lot lately and have decided that it's probably for the best if... we have a trial separation."  
  
Buffy stared at her mother, then her father and then her mother again. "Right." She whispered.  
  
Darla's face scrunched up as if she was about to cry. "Mom? You can't!"  
  
Joyce smiled slightly. "It's okay sweetie, it's for the best."  
  
A waiter came up to the table. "Can I take your orders now for dinner?"  
  
Buffy told him her order and waited as everyone else did the same. As she started to fiddle with her napkin, she felt a light touch on her leg.

  
  
_Hey, sorry I've been out of the loop, but as Buffy ended, I've kind of been drifting away, but I read all my reviews for this story and so I'm going to try and carry on.  
  
Please review if you like this story. If not, then review and insult me! Either way, I'm happy.  
  
This chapter hasn't been betaed cause I wanted it up now, so excuse me for any mistakes.  
  
Now review.  
  
Blessed Be.  
  
Wiccasweep xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream!!  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!  
  
Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there!  
  
Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.  
  
Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!_

Buffy glanced up quickly and met Angelus' eyes. He smirked and she knew exactly whose foot was stroking hers. Yanking her foot away, Buffy stood up and smiled. "Angelus, may I speak to you a moment?"  
  
Angelus smiled slightly and looked at Darla, "Would you mind, sweetheart?"  
  
Buffy met Faith's questioning glance and rolled her eyes.  
  
Darla stared at her husband for a second before looking at her sister. "No, of course not. I presume it's about business?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You could say that." She replied, walking over to where the toilets were, without waiting to see whether Angelus followed or not. Making sure that both her and Angelus were out of sight from the table, she whirled round, fury etched on her face. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
Angelus stared at her, the small smile he had on his face slipping away. "Sitting there," He answered smoothly. He smirked. "Watching your gorgeous face..."  
  
Buffy slapped him hard and fast.  
  
Angelus touched his reddening cheek gently. "Ok, ow." He glared at her, his once amused eyes now cold and hard. "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"You are married to my god damn sister, for Christ's sake! Don't even think that anything more will happen!" She stared at him for a second, breathing hard. "And I hate footsies! So don't bother!"  
  
Angelus brought his hand down slowly and frowned slightly. "Footsies?" He asked, puzzlement evident in his voice.  
  
Buffy nodded quickly, her green eyes ablaze with anger. "Yes, footsies! I hate them! If you wanted to get anywhere with me then a romantic dinner would do it, but footsies, no way!"  
  
Angelus coughed slightly and smirked.  
  
Buffy frowned. "What?" She snapped.  
  
"I didn't... touch your foot, Buffy." He said, after a moment.  
  
Buffy stared at him, her face going slightly red with embarrassment. "But you must of!"  
  
"Nope." Angelus answered, shoving his hands in his pockets casually.  
  
"But then who...?"  
  
Angelus shrugged. "Spike?" He suggested.  
  
Buffy glanced at him. "Do you think so?" She shuddered, "Ew!"  
  
Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! He's not that bad."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you'd know would you? Cause you're such an expert!"  
  
Angelus smirked. "I am actually."  
  
"With guys as well as girls?" Buffy teased. _Okay, Buffy. Slowly stop the conversation. You are flirting with your brother-in-law, who happens to be one of the most gorgeous, wealthiest, arrogant men around! Ah, who cares? Jump him!  
_  
"No, more in the lines of gir-"  
  
Buffy's lips colliding with his cut him off. Snaking an arm around her waist he turned them round so that she had her back against the cold stone pillar. Carefully massaging her lips with his tongue made the blonde moan softly and part her lips to grant him access.  
  
"You know for brother and sister, you two sure are close."  
  
Buffy roughly pushed Angelus away and looked at the person who had spoken. "Cordelia." She gasped.  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, that's my name." She smiled slyly at Buffy and narrowed her eyes. "You know for someone who looks so innocent, you sure are not!"  
  
"Cordy, it wasn't just her."  
  
"Oh, shut up Angie!" She snapped, her dark brown eyes bright with mischief. "We all know that the squirt here kissed you, not the other way round."  
  
Buffy glared at the name Cordelia called her. "It was nothing, okay? Just one harmless kiss."  
  
Cordelia stared at her in disbelief. "You really think Darla will believe that?" She asked.  
  
Angelus frowned darkly. "She won't find out." He growled.  
  
"Won't she?"  
  
Angelus watched his half-sister for a minute. "A hundred."  
  
Cordelia looked at him. "Five hundred."  
  
"Two-fifty."  
  
"Four"  
  
"Three-fifty."  
  
"Done." Cordelia turned to the blonde, who was observing this with an enraged look. "You're lucky. "She whispered, "He fancies you."  
  
Angelus scowled and followed his sister back to the table.  
  
Buffy breathed deeply and leaned her head back against the pillar.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked at her sister, who had appeared next to her. "Nothing." She answered. "We were just arguing about work and the bitch came and insulted me."  
  
Faith sighed and smiled. "Just leave it. She's not worth it."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's not."

_(This is a new scene, you know with the three stars, but this stupid website won't put it up, or bloody spaces for paragraphs either.)_

Buffy sighed and exchanged a glance with Faith.  
  
"Everyone, me and Buffy are going to get changed in the loo and then we're going to Xander's club. "We'll meet you all there later, okay?"  
  
Joyce glanced worriedly at both her daughters. "You're not going to stay for pudding?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, I think we can miss it." She followed her sister to the toilets, bags in hand, and stared at herself in the mirror, when they went in. "Why do I hate our family?"  
  
Faith looked up at her, while rummaging through her make up bag. "Maybe, because Darla has spent the last hour telling everyone what the hotel in Spain will be like, while Mom and Dad have been looking very uncomfortable?"  
  
Buffy nodded, stepping into a stall with her clothes. "Yep, that'd be it."  
  
"It's usually me who'd be saying that I hate our family." Faith said, re- applying her lip-gloss.  
  
"Mmm, maybe we should start a club?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"There probably already is one." Faith answered.  
  
Buffy laughed and stepped out of the stall, wearing leather pants and a dark red strappy top, with her rumpled red dress in hand.  
  
"Sexy, B." Faith commented.  
  
"Thanks. You wearing that?"  
  
Faith glanced down at her short black dress and shrugged. "May as well."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Well, let's go and party." _Hey!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
BAanne9,  
  
Emma,  
  
mz.sarJe,  
  
Grace,  
  
snoopy!,  
  
spoiledsquish,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Britt,  
  
buffyangel4eva,  
  
blaire,  
  
teehee32,  
  
Rbritsmom73,  
  
Angel Summers Forever,  
  
willowwood,  
  
Jangel,  
  
Rebecca Alora Walker,  
  
BuffyandDracoLover,  
  
Jaci,  
  
no1buffy-angelfan,  
  
Fi,  
  
Orlandoshoney –2004,  
  
Urangel,  
  
anonymous,  
  
Lucifer's Angel,  
  
jannalily47.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
I was just wondering, do I have any male fans out there, or are you lot all females??? Please write in your review. Thanks!  
  
Hope this chapter was okay. Any thoughts in the story are in Italics, and so are none story parst! Hope you can tell the difference. _

_I can't wait for the next chapter; I'm going to have a lot of fun writing that! So, review so I can get it up quickly.  
  
Okay, now review other wise the story is gone forever.  
  
Love everyone who reviews.  
  
WS. xXx _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream!! **

Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!

Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there!

Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.

Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!

-

**Chapter 5:**

"She doesn't seem that bad."

Buffy looked at Willow and snorted, "Wait till she comes within a five metre radius, then you'll see or rather feel the iciness that Cordelia Chase gives out."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Well, seeing as you ditched her and the rest of your family the moment you stepped inside, I kind of doubt that I ever will get within a five metre radius."

"Stop complaining," Buffy snapped, downing the rest of her vodka and tonic, "You'll thank me if you meet her."

The redhead rolled her eyes and scanned the energetically dancing crowd, "It looks like Spike and Faith have moved upstairs." She commented, not spotting the couple on the dance floor.

"Hope she knows what she's getting herself into." Buffy muttered, staring dejectedly at the cheap plastic table they were sitting at.

Willow observed her best friend curiously for a moment, "You know, you're very depressing for someone who should be drunk, while I, on the other hand, am completely chirpy!"

Buffy frowned, "I've only had two drinks!" She protested.

"You've just finished your fourth."

"So have you!"

"I can handle my alcohol, while you very well know that you can't."

Buffy's frown developed into a scowl, "What are you? My mom?" She hissed darkly, before slumping into her chair.

"Ah! How are my two favourite ladies doing?" A tall dark-haired man suddenly; appeared at their table and slung an arm over each of the two women's shoulders.

Willow smiled gently up at the man, "I'm doing great, Xander. Though some people," She threw Buffy a look, "Could do with a personality change!"

Buffy glared at Willow.

Xander grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down between them, "What are you two fighting about now?" He asked wearily.

Buffy opened her mouth.

"It doesn't matter, Xander, really. Go and… mingle." Willow said quickly, before Buffy could even breathe.

Xander looked at the redhead for a second before turning to Buffy, concern showing in his dark brown eyes, "Is that okay, Buffy? I if go?"

"Of course!" Buffy answered, with forced cheerfulness, "I was going to suggest that anyway!"

"Good," Xander sighed, standing up from his chair, "Anya will be along in a minute. She's been looking for you all night."

"Yay!" Buffy muttered, sourly, as he disappeared as fast a he's appeared.

Willow watched Buffy for a minute, "You weren't going to suggest that Xander go." She accused suddenly.

The blonde eyed her critically, "Wow. Give the girl a medal." She said, clapping her hands mockingly slow.

"You know what?" Willow snapped, grabbing her drink and standing up so fast she nearly fell over, "I'm not going to help you with your fucking obsession with Angelus because I can't be assed."

"You weren't going to help me anyway!"

"Help with what?"

Both Buffy and Willow turned to the woman, who'd appeared next to them.

"None of your business!" Both snapped.

Anya's face scrunched up, "I was only asking!" She protested.

"Yeah, well I'm going to see Oz back stage."

Buffy watched as Willow walked off. She stared down into her empty glass, ignoring Anya as she sat down in the now vacant seat.

A slow song started up and most of the dancers left, leaving only a few couples dotted around, swaying slowly.

Buffy sighed deeply and cast her gaze out across the dance floor. She saw Darla and Angelus. Her gaze met Angelus'. Buffy frowned, going over the kiss concerning Angelus and her feelings for him. He cheated on her sister, which allowed her to feel angry, and now she was plagued with guilt for kissing him. And plus, now she had the knowledge the he was an incredible kisser; it was going to be hard to not jump him. Buffy hardened her heart. For Darla's sake, she would resist him. Buffy held Angelus' challenging stare before dropping her eyes to look thoughtfully into her empty glass. All this time she'd hated Angelus, why now should her feelings start to change?

"Are you okay Buffy?"

Buffy blinked and looked up at Anya, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… confused."

Anya frowned, "'Bout what?"

The blonde shrugged casually, looking back down into her glass, "Nothing much." A year ago, she'd hated Angelus. And then yesterday he'd basically forced her into selling her share of the business. _Another reason to hate him_, Buffy thought wearily. The blonde looked up, back in the direction, across the dance floor, where Angelus had been. Her gaze locked onto him standing in the shadows, his eyes staring at her intently.

Buffy swallowed hard, cursing God for ever creating men. Especially drop-dead gorgeous ones.

-

"You enjoying yourself?"

Angelus gazed down in disgust at his wife. "You're drunk." He stated calmly, looking over the top of her head towards the bar.

Darla giggled brightly, her eyes glazed over, "No, I'm not silly!" She slurred, "I'm just having fun!"

Angelus sighed internally and rolled his eyes. He ignored the suggestive glances and smiles cast his way by women and, instead, searched the club for a small blonde.

He needed to keep an eye on her, he'd decided earlier this evening, when he'd heard they were all going clubbing. He couldn't have men crawling all over her.

He saw her sitting silently with her bossy redheaded friend. He found her gaze on him and he smiled slowly, his eyes almost challenging her to look away.

"Angie?"

Angelus drew out of his thoughts and looked at his wife who had stopped swaying suddenly, "What?" He snapped.

Darla gazed up at him, her hand drawn up to her mouth.

_So similar to her sister yet so different,_ Angelus thought, curiously, seeing the imperfections in his wife and feeling, again, the anger and annoyance at not seeing Buffy's intelligence and beauty.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Angelus quickly stepped back quickly from his wife and stared at her warily, "Well, the toilets are around somewhere…" He looked around quickly, "They're over there." He pointed towards a small door at the side of the dance floor.

As soon as she headed in that direction, he headed in the opposite, towards the bar in a desperate need for a drink. "Whisky, please." He ordered, as he reached the bar.

"Ah, bro! Not getting a good old-fashioned beer?"

Angelus looked to his left, at the speaker, "No, Spike. I have money." He paused, "And I need something strong."

"Is Darla getting needy?" Faith asked, perched in Spike's lap, "She does when she's drunk."

Angelus glared coldly at the giggly brunette, "She's needy all the fucking time, Faith, not just when she's drunk."

"She's not that bad," Spike protested, grinning inanely, "Just imagine if she wasn't having affairs!"

Angelus shuddered involuntarily and paid the barman.

"So she is having an affair?" Faith asked, shifting slightly.

Spike closed his eyes, "Keep moving Faith, it feels like heaven."

Angelus grabbed his drink, "I'll leave you two horny kids alone then." He shoved his way through the crowd, back to where he and Darla had been standing. Not seeing his wife, Angelus retreated back into the shadows, to lean against a pillar. He sighed heavily, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes coming to rest, again, on Buffy. He watched her stare into her glass, frowning deeply, before looking up and, as if sensing his gaze, looked in his direction.

Angelus locked eyes with her before raking them down her body. He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

-

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 4B and the AN, you all made me write this (I've come to like writing notes):**

**babydevil361** – A whole lot of kisses to you! Everything you said was so nice! I'm glad you laughed at the bribing, that was my aim, and I'm honoured to be one of your favourite writers. And to the whole leather grinding, you will and so will he. ;)

**bufyalora15vampyr **– It takes time, my sweet, it takes time. But they will, soon enough. Spain, they say, is the country of Romance (Okay they don't, but just go along with it.).

**urangel** – Ahhhh, you are amazingly sweet and I do not deserve it! There is no dancing, I'm afraid, but there is…. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

**emerald sorceress** – More kissage is coming your way, promise. And thank you for reviewing!

**Jaci** – Good, I will.

**Britt **– Thank you, and so do I! It gives it a twist and makes the readers cringe… did it? It made me cringe.

**Melanie** – Thank you.

**Mz.sarJe** – Thank you, thank you.

**Willow92** – Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Orlandoshoney-2004** – Thank you, and I thought it was an interesting concept too. I hope many other people do too.

**Spoiled squish** - Male bubble??? I'm just wondering if all the readers are female or if some guys read B/A fic too… though now I'm writing it out, it does some stupid. Anyway, yep, I'm glad they got to kiss too, but it won't last long, and no pootie loving cannot come yet. Wait until Spain. And don't you dare. I have the power to stop this story, do not mess with me! 

**Emma** – I'm glad you did, and yes they are playing with fire, aren't they…mmm, wonder if they'll burn themselves??

**no1buffyangelfan** – Thank you, and I have!

**TriGemma** – I'm glad it does and I'm glad you can't! Thanks for reviewing.

**angelfromhell** - Please don't tell me you've gone insane, I'll try and update sooner!

**Buffy4592 **– Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're unbelievably nice!

**Regan** – I'm glad, thank you for reviewing!

**buffyangel4eva** – Mmm, interesting. The comment about the affair being behind Darla's back… will that happen, though… it really depends if Cordelia keeps her mouth shut and that an affair does actually happen… well between Buffy and Angelus anyway. Thanks for reviewing.

**JayJay48** – Thank you so much, and you're right, it would be wrong to go behind Darla's back. I think you're the first person to comment on that.

**Angelus'gurl** – Thank you!

**emfy **– I'm am defiantly not leaving it… and I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

**Tariq** – Hey, and thank you!

**Lady of secrets** – Your hope is fulfilled, thank you.

**urangel** – You again, that's twice! The update's here, don't worry!

**Buffy2** – Piss off, Reece is history, you know that! And yes, I know, I'm cruel for keeping you lot waiting, but it's here!

**J** – I will, I will.

**buff** – I'm trying. And I thought the vampire childe was spelt 'childe', not child? I could be wrong, though I know that many writers use it.

**angelzgurl** – I am

**angelzgurl** – I am

**spoiledsquish** – No, cookies thanks, and no swift kicks in the rear, though tell me how to host this story and I will.

**charmedrox09** – A newbie to the realm of Me, welcome. I'm glad you love it and I hope you continue reading.

**melodieeidolem** – Good, I will and thank you for reviewing!

**dalmationgrl2 **– Thank you and I'm trying!

**britt** – I have.

**llovin** – Thank you, you'll find out and I have.

**buffyalora15vampr** – I'm glad you adore it, though I don't see why, and I'm happy you have faith in me! Thank you.

**Laura** – Thank you for your review. It was very different from the others, but in a good way.

**NJ** – mmm, can't tell you that and finish it soon? This story is going to go on forever!

**Shana** – Thank you so much, if you like it that much you should read the original! ;)

**Kim** – I have, you will and I'm glad.

-

**Right. First of all, wow.**

**All your reviews have been amazingly heart warming and earth moving, so, yes, I have finally decided to update!**

**I realised that I can't keep you hanging on like this, so I have to finish this story, whatever it takes. Many thanks to Chuky who, in becoming an avid B2K fic reader, made me realise what I was putting you through. **

**To all readers about Emotions and Souled, I really don't know.**

**Remember I'm 14 years old (15 in seven days, finally!), so I have other stuff to do apart from write Buffy fics, as much as I love it.**

**But I'm gonna try and keep writing on them, so maybe in a couple of weeks, there will be an update. I'll let you know.**

**Anyway, this story is carrying on, no matter what.**

**Also, many seem to have the idea that I'm a perv tying to find guys. I'm just finding out if any guys read Buffy fic, which now I type it out sounds pretty stupid.**

**Review now, or story will be deleted.**

**Love you all to bits.**

**- Wiccasweep**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oh, we can only dream! **

**Distribution: Just tell me where and I'll have a look!**

**Dedication: To the many B/A AU fans out there!**

**Spoilers: Only of what might happen next.**

**Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.**

**Reviews: What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!**

**-**

_Buffy frowned slightly at his suggestive gaze and watched as he motioned to the dance floor. She glanced quickly at Anya, who was busy chatting up a guy, before nodding and pushing through the crowd._

_She met Angelus half way._

"_You want to dance?" He asked._

_The blonde smiled slowly and nodded, accepting the hand he held out. She tensed slightly as he pulled her against his body before forcing herself to relax._

"_You okay?"_

_Buffy whipped her head up to find his eyes only millimetres away. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak at such close range to him. _God, one look into his eyes and you turn to putty in hands,_ Buffy scolded herself, as she tore her eyes away from his and settled on a figure over his shoulder, "Darla." She muttered, pulling away._

_Angelus looked down in confusion at her before following his gaze, behind him, to his formerly drunk wife. It looked like she'd sobered up. A lot._

"_Well?"_

_Buffy winced at her sisters harsh, demanding tone, "I think I'm gonna go." She muttered._

_Darla glared at her, "Oh no you don't, little lady."_

_Buffy bristled, "I'm not a little lady!" She snapped, "And you can not order me around like some child."_

"_I will talk to you exactly how I want to, Buffy!"_

_Angelus stepped forward slightly, "Darla, we're both tired and you've drunk… a lot, perhaps we should go home and get to bed, yeah?"_

_Darla's eyes narrowed, "You think that you can make this all better by sleeping with me?"_

_Angelus' gaze hardened, "No, Darla, I know I can never make this better by sleeping with you 'cause you're always going to be a jealous bitch."_

_Buffy winced at his ice-cold tone and carefully moved away from the glaring couple to the shelter of the bar._

_-_

_Buffy shivered as a hand snuck it's way across her abdomen. She looked up. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, her eyes darting around quickly for any sign of her jealous sister, "Where's Darla?"_

_Angelus smirked slowly, "I escorted my drunk wife home and came back. I couldn't leave you all on your own now, could I?"_

_Buffy swallowed, "I think that would have been the safer option," She muttered._

_The smirk widened just a little, "But who wants to be safe?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Don't you want to be exciting and take risks?"_

_Buffy stared hard at the floor, determined not to look at him, "If those so called risks involve you, then no, I think I'd prefer not too."_

_She could feel Angelus grin, "I do." He murmured._

_Buffy breathed in and finally looked him in the eye, "Well, why don't you go and find someone who wants to take those risks, then, instead of bothering me?"_

_Angelus raised his eyebrows, "Why would I want anyone else when you're here?"_

_Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, "Leave me alone Angelus, please. I don't know what you want, but you're not going to get anything out me." She started walking away before her arm was snapped back along with her whole body, "W-what?" She stuttered, nearly falling over the doorframe as she was dragged into a back alley outside the club._

"_You don't know what want?" Angelus hissed into her ear, spinning her around so she faced him, "I'll show you what I want."_

_Buffy froze as his lips came crashing down on hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed with all her might._

_It didn't help._

_Instead, Angelus forced her to back away from him until her back was against the alley wall._

_Buffy wrenched her lips away from his and stared at him in horror, "What are you doing?" She gasped, her eyes wide._

"_Kissing you." He replied breathlessly._

_Her eyes widened impossibly, "Are you insane?" She hissed, "You are married to my sister! You think that I'm going to sleep with you or something?"_

_He smiled slightly, "No, I **know **you're going to sleep with me."_

_Buffy opened her mouth, ready with a whole string full of curses, but was, once again, cut off by Angelus' tongue being stuck down her mouth. She sighed inwardly, suppressing any feelings that his delectable tongue made her feel. "Get off me!" She spat, giving him one last forceful shove._

_He pulled back but let his arms remain where they where, so she was trapped against the wall._

"_You **are** insane." She declared, glaring at him, "I hope Darla realises that she's mad to be jealous of you. You're nothing but an annoying, arrogant bastard."_

_Angelus sighed heavily, leaning his head on his arm, "Buffy, don't make this hard for me."_

_Buffy frowned, "Make what hard for you?" She asked, wishing the wall would pull her in so she could get away from her brother-in-law._

_Angelus stared at curiously, "You really don't know?" _

_Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I know?" She countered._

_Angelus shook his head slowly, in amusement. "So innocent." He murmured._

_Buffy scowled, "Fuck off." She hissed, glancing apprehensively to the nearly invisible club door._

_Angelus breathed deeply and stepped back, "I want you Buffy." He told her, "But I'm not going to force you."_

_Buffy stared at him, "You want me?" She asked in disbelief._

_Angelus ran a hand through his already tousled hair, "You know what? Forget it." He walked off down the alley._

_Buffy leant against the wall, her eyes following him as he disappeared from view. She shook her head to clear her head and bit her lip. She stared at the night sky…_

_-_

Buffy woke up, the sheets wrapped around her tightly. She breathed deeply and thought back to the dream. _Or was it…? _She thought quickly. The blonde shook her head, as much as the dream had seemed real, there was no way that could have happened. Even in her drunken state. She looked down at herself and pulled the drenched sheets off her. Buffy wrinkled her nose. Sweat always made her feel sick.

The gentle hum of the air conditioning broke the silence.

She frowned. The humming always annoyed her.

As did the scraping of chairs.

Buffy froze and looked towards her closed bedroom door.

She pushed herself up from the bed and quietly made her way over to the door.

She opened it and scowled.

There sitting in the chair was a familiar brunette.

The brunette looked up at the sound of the door. She smiled, "Hey Buffy."

Buffy nodded, unsure whether to smile or frown in disapproval, "Dawn… what the hell are you doing here?"

-

**Okay, not sure where Dawn came from. Spur of the moment thing and also an ending filler.**

**To everyone who reviewed chapter 6-**

**kim – You're wish is my command! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mickeyblueeyes - I'm glad and I will.**

**Britt – Thank you, I have and you'll have to wait for Spain. ;)**

**Buff – Thank you.**

**X–identity – Oh, new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing!**

**cenas-lil-hottie – Thank you!**

**SpikeAngel-Lover – Thank you! The friendship won't last, trust me!**

**urangel – I like writing notes, believe me, and I don't deserve it, the story could be written batter, but the idea's interesting. The original is much better, hint, hint. Anyway, I'm glad you understand me and I hope you like this update!**

**Angel Summers Forever – Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it and that you think I have talent! You don't happen to work for a publishing company who just might be interested in taking on the writings of a fifteen year old girl?**

**BeraMoon – 15 now, and I'm glad you're shocked. I like shocking people. You are adorably nice and no, Darla's not going to just divorce Angelus so Buffy can have him! Do you know how hot Angelus is? If you were Darla, would you divorce him so you're scheming sister can have him? No, I didn't think so. ;)**

**+Kim+ - Thank you and bear with me. **

**melluvben – I'm glad and I have. **

**fi – Thank you.**

**Tariq – Thank you and did you know you have an unhealthy obsession with Wesley? He may come in. But only if you review this chapter and all future chapters. ;)**

**Tariq – Hey, for whatever you said in your last review. Can't remember.**

**Buffy4592 – I'm glad and please don't get upset! Thanks so much!**

**CROATIA girl – Thank you. Lots of kisses back.**

**-**

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 and everyone who reviewed chapter 1.**

**Chapter, as you can probably tell, was rushed and was written on zero inspiration but maybe, just maybe, things will get better.**

**Review now or story shall go.**

**Love you all heaps.**

**Hugs, kisses, chocolates and teddy bears to you all.**

**Love WS xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Oh, we can only dream!

**Distribution:** Just tell me where and I'll have a look!

**Dedication**: To the many B/A AU fans out there!

**Spoilers:** Only of what might happen next.

**Summary**: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor. Worst enemies. Brother and sister in law. And slowly falling in love.

**Reviews:** What a stupid question! The answer is yes, if you were wondering!

_**(new paragraph)**_

**Chapter 8:**

Dawn grinned, "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

Buffy went round the kitchen island and decided to just gaze sternly at Dawn, "Does your mom know you're here?"

Dawn snorted, "No. Why should she?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter, "The fact that she's your mother wouldn't count?" She sighed despairingly at Dawn's vigorous shake of her head, "Well, what are you doing here? Have you finished your rehab?"

Dawn scowled, wrinkles appearing on her small nose, "Technically, no. But I'm cured!"

Buffy laughed, running a hand through her already tousled hair, "I don't think you can just leave, Dawn."

The brunette shrugged, unconcerned over what she'd done, "Oh, well. Anyway, what have you been doing? You stink!"

Buffy stared levelly at her, "I just got up." She said, going over to the fridge for a yoghurt.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good excuse." Dawn scoffed. She eyed Buffy carefully, "You've been clubbing, haven't you?"

Dawn grabbed a spoon from the sink and opened the yoghurt. She threw Dawn a puzzled glance and nodded before sticking the spoon into the pot, "How could you tell?" She asked, taking a mouthful.

"You have bags the size of the Grand Canyon and I can smell your alcohol-infused breath from here," Dawn smiled and tapped her head, a knowing look on her face, "Or I'm psychic."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully, "Then you'll know," She grabbed the phone and threw it at Dawn, "That you're going to call your mom."

The teenager scowled and let the phone fly over the counter onto the floor behind her, "I don't want to." She protested, folding her arms defiantly.

"Tough." Buffy cast a glance to where the phone lay, "You'll pay for that if it's broken." She grinned and tapped her head mockingly, "But then you'd already know that, wouldn't you?"

Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully at her aunt before picking up the phone and bouncing onto the sofa.

"It's 2 on speed dial." Buffy told her, between mouthfuls of yoghurt.

She watched as the teenager dutifully pressed the button and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hey mom?" Dawn asked.

Buffy tuned out, deciding it wasn't worth listening in on if she could only hear one side of the conversation. Her thoughts turned to her dream. Or what she thought was her dream. But just because it felt amazingly real and that she had an achingly familiar feeling still lingering between her legs did not mean it was real. Well, she hoped it didn't.

Buffy sighed; mentally reminding herself that she needed to talk to Willow about what exactly happened last night.

She was brought out of her daydream by hearing her name.

"Buffy!" Dawn was saying, holding out the phone, "She wants to speak to you."

Buffy took the phone from her, "Hey Darla," She greeted unenthusiastically.

"Buffy! Why is Dawn at yours? What happened to rehab?"

Buffy sighed and collapsed onto the sofa next to Dawn, "Dawn's quit rehab." She glanced up as the said teenager spotted one of the kittens, "Didn't you ask her all this?"

"Oh, she gave me some shit about being cured."

"Well, maybe she is."

"Oh, please, Buffy!" Darla screeched, making Buffy wince, "We're talking about the girl who, after supposedly being cured from dug-taking, started stealing. Then when she was 'cured' from that, she became fucking anorexic! Just imagine what she'll do next!"

"Teenage pregnancy." Dawn suggested, hearing the conversation from across the room.

Buffy grinned, "Dawn suggests teenage pregnancy." She passed on.

"See! And you do nothing to help the situation; you encourage her!"

The grin faded, "Darla, I do not encourage her! And you were fifteen when you got pregnant with Dawn, so don't be too hypocritical."

"Buffy, don't fucking lecture me. I am her mother; I think I know what's best for my own daughter. I'll be around at about two. Whatever you do don't let her find out about Angelus."

Buffy cast a glance at Dawn who was looking curiously at her, no doubt wondering why Darla had stopped screaming. "You haven't told him?" She asked quietly.

"No and he's not going to find out. Understand?"

"Whatever." Buffy disconnected and threw the phone down next to her.

Dawn picked up the kitten and brought it over to the sofa. "So? What's happening?"

Buffy shrugged, "I've no idea. She's coming round at two." She smiled slightly at the teenager, "It looks like you could be staying with me for a bit." She stood up and yawned, "I'm going to go and have a shower. Make yourself at home."

_**(new paragraph)**_

"Hello?"

Buffy smiled into the phone, "Wills, hey. It's me, Buffy."

"Buffy? Why are you ringing so early?"

Buffy laughed, stopping suddenly as her head thumped in pain, "It nearly twelve, Willow." She opened a cupboard for some paracetomol.

"Is it? Shit. I hate hangovers."

"I second that." Buffy said, taking the medicine, "Do you want me to ring back later?"

"Nah, I'm up now. What's wrong?"

Buffy sat down, looking up as Dawn came through holding two more kittens.

"How many do you have?" The teenager asked incredulously.

Buffy smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Who was that? Oh, my god, did you get laid? Who was it? Do I know him?"

Buffy turned her attention back to Willow, "That was my niece, Dawn. You remember her?"

The blonde could almost hear Willow frown, "You mean the skinny brunette who was into stealing?"

Buffy watched Dawn as she played with the kittens, "Yeah. Anyway, she's staying with me for a little while, Darla's coming over later. But that's not why I rang."

"Good, 'cause if it was I'd have to kill you."

"Kind of spoils it by telling me, don't you think?" Buffy grinned, "Anyway, I need you to tell me what happened last night."

"Why?"

Buffy sighed, "I just do, Wills, okay? I want to know what I did."

"Well, if you remember, we weren't talking for most of the evening."

"Wills, please!"

"Okay, okay, well I went off to find Oz backstage, so I don't know what happened to you then. When I came out, Anya was going on about how you'd left her or something. I wasn't really listening. Anyway, I couldn't find you after I came back to the bar so I asked around and found you'd disappeared somewhere and then about ten minutes later I found you all kind of shell shocked and shaking, but I just figured you'd gone into your depressive drunk mode."

Buffy breathed deeply, "Right. Okay, thanks. That's it?"

"Yeah, that's as much as I remember. I mean after that you went off dancing, but, yeah, that's basically it."

"Okay, thanks Wills. I'll talk to you later." Buffy disconnected and threw the phone down next to her.

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you?"

Buffy stared at Dawn, "What?" She asked wearily.

Dawn looked pointedly at the phone, "You have a habit of not saying goodbye before you hang up and then you throw the phone down." Dawn studied her, "Bad news?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "You could say that." She muttered.

_**(new paragraph)**_

Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 7:

**cenas-lil-hottie** – Thank you! I'm glad and enjoy.

**Angel Summers Forever** – I will indulge! I shall dip my toes in and then dive full frontal. Anyway, ignore that. I'm glad you love my fic! So do I! And thank you.

**spoiledsquish** – I know, I know! Go me. No, she cannot jump him, so stop asking! And thank you for waiting.

**X-identaty** – Did I mention you have an awesome name? Makes me ashamed to be Wiccasweep. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry, there is problem with the actual transportation of Buffy and Angel goodliness so there's going to be a couple of chapter's wait. Sorry! 

**buff** – Thank you!

**Britt** – I am continuing do not fear. And I hope you enjoy.

**WarmTea **– Thank you. I've actually no idea where the Dawn thing will go. Well, I have a rough idea, but I don't know what the outcome will be. I'm glad you're enjoying it and Angel doesn't feature. Unless you meant Angelus? Well, yeah, there's gonna be a lot of him.

**Buffy4592** – That's fine, it's what I live for and thank you!

**Becca** – I'm becoming inspired. Well, I know what's going to happen. Thanks for the review!

**Tariq** – A healthy obsession…? It's like an obsession for… health food. Okay, I have no idea but whatever. Thank you.

**Regan** – I'm glad you're glad. Thank you and soon, maybe.

**Kim** – Thank you!

**Jadedwithlove** – Thanks!

**Angel Summers Forever** – Okay, I swear I've just replied to you. Two questions; what has greatness and why are you jealous? More BA will come! God you people are impatient.

**ChampionOfLight** – Okay, okay! Update is here.

**Kate** - Aw, thank you!

**Lindsay** – Darla can't get out the picture as much as we'd all like to push her off a cliff. She's part of the story. I'm happy you love the tension and the story! Thank you!

**mickeyblueeyes** – Mmm, what have I indeed? And it was meant to be, sweetie. Thank you!

**Graga Serrs** – Yeah, Dawn came from rehab. Ha, I love that! Anyway, thank you and nor can I, though it's gonna be hell to write!

**wackycavegirl** – Thank you and you should be! ;) And I will! Just hang on!

**orangeangel** – So you're new? Cool. And they will, just wait.

**no1buffyangelfan** – No, it didn't end like that. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Thank you for reviewing!

**Veronica** – I've had a major case of writer's block. Doe this help? I'm not doing it on purpose, promise! Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and I'm not mean. Not all the time anyway. ;)

**never look back** – I will and so do I. Thank you!

**nybok05** – I will, don't worry!

_**(new paragragh)**_

Ah! Another chapter! All worship me!

Nah, I kid, you can just love me forever. Either one will do.

So, what will happen in the life of little Buffy next? Why does Darla not want Angelus to know about Dawn and vice versa? Was the whole dream incident actually real or not? Will Spike and Faith get together? Or will Buffy get in there? What will happen in Spain? And will Buffy and Angelus ever really get together?

I should shut up now.

God, I'm hyper. That's what chocolate and reading reviews does to you.

Yay! I've finished another chapter!

Oh, I've had a lot of people ask me about Emotions and Souled and, well, Souled I can't even remember that last chapter and Emotions is coming along but I've had some major case of writer's block for both stories but hang on. Emotions chapter is coming up and I'll start on Souled the minute I can.

Right, I should go.

Hyperness has deflated because of stupid crappy mother.

Love to you all.

WS xXx

P.S REVIEW NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Yes, it all belongs to me. Note Sarcasm**

**Dedication – To Elle, who loved Buffy and Angel with all her heart and got me into writing fanfiction. And for Chuk, though she will never read this, for persuading me to carry on.**

**Reviews – Do you even have to ask?**

**_

* * *

_**"Darla." Buffy greeted as she opened the door to her elder sister. 

Darla nodded in acknowledgement before striding in and flinging her coat onto the sofa. She looked around the flat with distaste, "It's very small, isn't it?" She asked tentatively, eyeing the old sofa as if she expected it to talk.

Buffy sighed and closed the front door, "Darla, you've been here before; it's always been this size."

Darla waved her hand in dismissal and turned tot eh silent teenager sitting slumped at the island, "How's my Dawnie?" Darla cried cheerfully, half-running towards the brunette; her arms open for a hug.

Dawn cast an eye at the grinning blonde, rolled her eyes and turned to pick at the piece of toast in front of her.

Buffy smiled slightly at her nieces reaction and tilted her head in uncertainty, "Do you want me to leave you guys for a bit?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at the simultaneous answers from both.

"Yes, Buffy, if you could leave us alone." Darla said, ignoring the death glare coming from Dawn, "I need to speak to my daughter in private."

"Okay," Buffy replied, shrugging hopelessly at Dawn's pleading gaze.

The phone rang.

"And I'll take this with me." Buffy added, grabbing the phone from the receiver.

She waited until she was in her bedroom and had the door shut, before accepting the call, "Hello?

"Hello, Buffy?"

Buffy frowned, "Angelus?"

"Yes, Buffy, it's me. Look I was wondering if you could come round? I think we need to talk about last night and since Darla's disappeared off somewhere, then I thought now would be the perfect time."

"Um…" Buffy bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't tell Angles that his wife was round hers, "…Um… I think that would be fine, if you really _really_ think we need to talk?"

"Yes, I think we do."

Buffy sighed in reluctance, "Okay, well, I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Great."

She growled in frustration as he hung up without saying goodbye. One of his habits she hated.

She threw the phone down onto the bed and opened the door. She smiled gently at her sister and niece, "Sorry for interrupting, but I have to go out to meet… a friend." Buffy grabbed her coat and house keys, "I shouldn't be long but, Darla, if you could stay with Dawn until I get back that would be great."

Darla nodded and smiled happily, "That's fine! Dawnie and me will eat ice cream, gossip and watch girly films! We'll have a mother-daughter bonding session!"

Buffy nodded, rolling her eyes in amusement as Dawn groaned and hit her head on the counter. "Okay, well I'll see you in a bit."

**_

* * *

_**Ten minutes later, Buffy arrived at the O'Connor mansion. Another two minutes later, she had entered Angelus' study and was now standing, staring at his back. This had positive points; staring at his arse, and negative points; she had no idea what the hell he was thinking. 

"I want to apologise for last night."

Buffy gaped at him.

Apologising was not one of Angelus' strong points. In fact in the whole three years that She's known him, Buffy had never heard him apologise.

"You're apologising?" Buffy repeated slowly.

Angelus turned to look at her, an irritated scowl set on his face. "Yes, I think what I said last night was completely unacceptable."

Buffy, again, gaped at him. "Um…" She nervously coughed, "What exactly did you say last night that was so unacceptable?"

He gave her a surprised look, "You don't remember?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do." Buffy protested quickly, "But if you'd like to, you know, tell me which part, that would be much appreciated."

He sighed in annoyance, "The moment in the alley. Everything that I said or did, I apologize for."

Buffy went back to her dream.

_(Angelus sighed heavily, leaning his head on his arm, "Buffy, don't make this hard for me."_

_Buffy frowned, "Make what hard for you?" She asked, wishing the wall would pull her in so she could get away from her brother-in-law.)_

She frowned slightly, "You're apologising for that?" She asked quietly.

_(Angelus stared at curiously, "You really don't know?" _

_Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I know?" She countered._

_Angelus shook his head slowly, in amusement. "So innocent." He murmured)_

Angelus shrugged, "I should. I had no right."

(Buffy scowled, "Fuck off." She hissed, glancing apprehensively to the nearly invisible club door.)

"I think it's me who should be apologising." Buffy admitted, "I wasn't exactly being the nicest person in the world."

Angelus laughed harshly, "You said what I deserved." He said, smiling his annoying half-smile.

Or what Buffy had thought was annoying, but now made her feel like jelly.

(_Angelus breathed deeply and stepped back, "I want you Buffy." He told her, "But I'm not going to force you.")_

"You're not going to force me." Buffy whispered, taking a step towards him.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "You remember?" He asked sceptically.

She nodded.

(Angelus ran a hand through his already tousled hair, "You know what? Forget it." He walked off down the alley.)

Buffy breathed in sharply and walked right up until she was standing a foot away. "Don't forget." She commanded sharply, before pulling his head down to meet his lips with hers.

_

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 8** – 

**X-identaty – I hope this filled up your system of B/A goodliness. Of course will it continue? Probs, yes. In my opinion this chapter sucked. I'm crap at writing fluff, but it shall come. Anyway, thank you for your review and you're welcome on the whole name thing. Again, thank you. XXx**

**kris – Thank you!**

**Sailor Millenium – No, Angelus is the evil side of Angel. When Angel lost his goody two shoes soul, he became the evil yet incredibly seductive Angelus. Of course my Angelus is a toned down version considering he's not a Vampire or anything, but anyway. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like!**

**Regan – I hope so too, is this okay for you? Thanks for reviewing.**

**angelsonlylove – There will be another scene in Spain, do not worry. It was intense wasn't it? But then the whole relationship will be intense, with the excitement of getting caught and the fact that if they are caught, Buffy will have ruined all ties with her sister. Anyway glad you like it and that you reviewed. Thanks!**

**teehee32 – I'm glad you carried on reading and that you like it. Twists, yes, I suppose there are a lot twists but I'm sure it will all unwind eventually. Thanks for reviewing!**

**urangel – How Dawn ended up in rehab? Mmm, interesting. Do you want me to put in as to how she got there in the next chapter? Aww, I'm glad you like it and how bad he wants her, 'cause he does (In a way, it's rather pathetic). Responding to all reviewers individually? It's the least I could do, apart from update. Just seeing the reviewed makes me giddy with happiness and excitement in the fact that people are reading what I have written. Really scary, but I love it, so I have to respond to you guys. It's the best apart next to receiving them and writing. Anyway, this is a long response, hope you don't mind. Thank you for reviewing! **

**buff – Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Buffy4592 - I think continuation is a word. It makes sense anyway. I'm glad that you gain happiness from this story and that you are so happy! If I get your review then I'll be happy too! (Hint, hint) ;). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tariq – Yes, you're right. You're not creepy; you're lovely and adorable. Jks. But you are obsessed. Admit it. Wait, you kinda already did. Anyway, merci for reviewing. I might add Wesley into the story just for you!**

**Angelcakes – You've only just read this? Where have you been? No, I kid, I'm glad you like it and thank you so much for reviewing.**

**nonsda05 – I can definitely imagine how you're feeling right now! Have you read Summer Love? The author got to chapter 15 or something and then stopped and hasn't carried on since. That was one of the best stories I've ever read. Anyway, I don't continue to stop this story, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing.**

**melluvben – Yep, yep and nor can I. It should be interesting. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Giulia – Haha! I love you review! I agree, Angelus is a hot, sexy bastard. I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you reviewed. The sentences do make sense, don't worry. Perfect English! They're not going to Spain, yet. For that you have to wait. But, yes you're right; it will be VERY dangerous for Buffy's hormones.**

**nonsda05 – First off, don't die. I do not mean to kill you! Second, here it is. Happy? Good. So am I.**

**

* * *

****So, who hates me right now?**

**The next chapter should be very interesting. Can you guess what will happen?**

**Oh, and I have to add there will be Buffy/Spike parts in this. So don't flame me for that. You have been warned.**

**Anyway, yes, chapter 9 done and dusted. Just another million trillion to go.**

**I AM ON THE AUTHOR ALERTS OF 60 PEOPLE! **

**How awesome is that? Very is the answer.**

**I am assuming that most people just read and don't people don't review. Shame on you.**

**Also, does anyone speak Spanish, cause when the gang get to Spain; I'm going to need someone to translate some sentences for me. Anyone? If so, please put in a review.**

**Right, review now please.**

**Flames, comments, insults, praise, ideas, pairing ideas, anything. I need food.**

**Love you all.**

**WS xXx**

**P.S. Did you know that Love Affair has one less chapter than Souled and Emotions and yet has twenty more reviews than each one? How cool is that? Very.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Yes, they all belong to me. Note sarcasm**

**Dedication – To all the readers of this story. You've made me feel guilty, happy and sad all at the same time. Good on you.**

**Reviews – Um… duh.**

* * *

Buffy clung desperately to Angelus; raking her hands through his hair, her mind only registering how good his lips felt against her own.

She sighed in pleasure as he moved away from her lips and started kissing and licking her neck, causing small waves of heat to rush all over her body.

Her eyes flew open and she shoved the dark haired man away from her.

Angelus stared at, his breathing shallow and quick. "Buffy?" He asked, after a moment, "What's wrong?"

Buffy stared at him, her hands balled into fists, "What's wrong?" She repeated in disbelief, "What's fucking wrong?" She laughed harshly, "I just fucking kissed my brother-in-law for the third time! And you're asking me what's wrong?'

Angelus frowned, "That's all?"

Buffy stared at him, "Angelus, you married my sister for a reason and, in case you've forgotten, that reason was because you loved her! I cannot go and have a relationship with you because I feel attracted you! It's insane!"

Angelus scowled deeply and threw his hands into the air in defeat, "Buffy, I want you so fucking much, that it's driving _me_ insane! I can't sleep without dreaming about you! You are the first and last thing that's on my mind in the day! I need to have something with you other than fights otherwise I am going to kill myself!"

Buffy just sighed and shook her head, "No, no, no."

Angelus grabbed her hands and made her look at him, "Buffy, I am begging you, please. Let us have something. We can keep it all a secret and if you ever feel uncomfortable, we can stop."

Buffy wrenched her hands away from his grip, "You want me." She said suddenly after a moment.

He nodded in agreement, silently wondering where she was going with this.

"You want me." She looked around the study as if searching for inspiration, "That's it?" She asked, bringing her gaze back to his face, "That's all we have. You want us to have a relationship, for me to risk everything with my sister, because you want me?"

Angelus growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, "Isn't that enough?" He demanded.

"NO!" Buffy snapped, "You want me to have an affair with my own brother-in-law! I can't do that, it goes against everything I've been taught!" She stared at him, the helplessness evident in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Angelus closed his eyes, "Okay, you don't want to have an affair behind Darla's back?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll divorce her. I'll divorce her so we can be together."

Buffy stared at him, "You'd do that for me?"

It was his turn to nod.

"No. I won't let you do that." Buffy hissed, turning away from him in anger.

Angelus stared at her in confusion, "I thought you wanted me to divorce her?"

Buffy sighed, "I don't know what I want anymore." She whispered softly, hugging herself. She turned back to him, "Yes, I'd like you to divorce Darla, but not so you can be with me." She looked at him in almost pity, "Don't you see how even more wrong that would be?"

He glared at her coldly, "Fine. I'll stay married to Darla, but I want you to try Buffy. I want you to try being with me for a little bit."

"Behind Darla's back?"

Angelus paused before nodding, "It'd have to be. If you're really not comfortable with it, then we'll stop." His dark chocolate eyes met hers pleadingly, "Please Buffy!"

Buffy rubbed her eyes tiredly, "No." She said quietly, "I can't do that to my sister."

He stalked forward and grabbed her arms roughly, "Why not, Buffy? Mmm? Because she wouldn't do it to you?" He laughed harshly and shoved her away, "Well, newsflash Buffy, she did. With Adam and a million others."

Buffy sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes, "How do I know that you won't do the same thing to me?" She asked quietly.

"Because I could never do anything to hurt you." Angelus replied, taking her back in his arms and hugging her tightly.

Buffy breathed out slowly. "Okay." She whispered, after a while of relishing the feel of having his arms around her.

He looked down at her, "What?"

She raised her head and smiled slightly through tears, "Okay. We'll have an affair."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 9 – **

**X-identaty – Thank you and thank you. I'm going to assume you meant 'Dawn' instead of 'Down' and yes, there will be blood. Lots of it. ;)**

**vanillagigglez – Right this is going to be all responses in one, cause I can't be bothered to right out a million trillion words. Right, basically all I'm going to say is thank you so much for your reviews and your emails, yours are the one's which I know are going to be there. Have you updated you story yet? I should check, shouldn't I? Will do in a bit.**

**dalmatiangrl2 – I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't worry about the Spanish thing, I have someone who can help me. Don't make it too much Spuffy? I'll try not to but I'll do a poll thing about it.**

**orangeangel – Will do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**buff – Thanks.**

**Nina – I wonder too. I'm sure we shall find out. You'll stop reading? Ahhh, I'll do a poll about it and see.**

**je t'aime angel – Thank you and I'm glad you do.**

**WarmTea – Don't fall off! Thanks for reviewing.**

**lessthanangelic1 – No, Angelus doesn't have a clue about Dawn. I'm glad you like it and that you think it's good. Thanks!**

**teehee32 – I'm sorry, they're getting shorter aren't they? I just have no inspiration anymore. Help! Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Fancifer Lore – Thank you so much! You're the author of All You Need Is Love! That was one of my favourite stories! I read it all in one night! Ah, wow. Will have to read that again. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Emily – Thanks! It was meant to be.**

**never look back – Definite confrontations. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**julyhearts – Your English is fine, don't worry. Anyway, the story's been up for about a year now. Long time. And thanks for reviewing.**

**Kate – I'm glad you adore it and thank you for updating.**

**Buffy4592 – Well, Darla and Dawn certainly didn't walk in. Do you like it? I'm not sure. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you don't hate me anymore? ;)**

**Regan – Yep, they have, but for how long? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Bera-Moon – I am the Queen of Evilness. Maybe that should be my penname? I'm getting a bit tired of Wiccasweep. I hope I saved your nails. Thanks. ;)**

**nonsda05 – I'm glad you like it. I checked out Closing Time, it was good, but I prefer mine.**

**IrishAngel248 – Okay, I've updated. Happy? Good. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**bella-lover - Thank you so much.**

**Celtic-Elements – There isn't much of a plot? Well, I'd like to argue with that. The fact that Buffy and Angelus feel an attraction towards each other and the fact that he's married to Darla is quite a plot. But, whatever, if you think that then that's fine. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Savannah – Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**angelsgrl – You love me? I love you too! Thank you for reviewing!**

**kim – Is this okay for you? Thanks.**

**Giulia – I might take you up on your offer. I have someone who will do the translation for me, but I'll probably get a second opinion just in case. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you nails aren't too damaged! ;)**

**-**

**Was that okay? I don't really like it much. Actually I hate it, but it will have to do.**

**God, it was short. I'm losing inspiration. Help!**

**If you could tell me your ideas of what you'd like to happen in this story, that would be great.**

**Anyway, I'm going to do a poll on the whole Spuffy thing, since a lot of you don't seem to like it;**

**1. Spike and Buffy just have sex.**

**2. Buffy and Spike have a relationship but it ends after a bit.**

**They are the best one's for me as they fit into the story. Which would you be more comfortable with and wouldn't hate me if happened?**

**But if you don't like either then email me or put in your reviews something that would make you happy. It has to include Buffy and Spike being together or atleast having sex,sorry.**

**You choose.**

**WS xXx**

**P.S WOW! 196 reviews! I love you guys! Shall we see if we can get over 200? I won't beg or set a number but over 200 would make me so happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Yes, they all belong to me. Note sarcasm**

**Dedication – To all the readers of this story. You've made me feel guilty, happy and sad all at the same time. Good on you.**

**Reviews – Um… duh.**

-

**Chapter 11 -**

Buffy adjusted the clip in her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her cream dress.

She hadn't seen Angelus since they decided to go ahead and have their affair. Or rather she'd decided. Angelus was pretty much all for it.

It had been a week since her and Angelus had agreed to have a relationship and frankly, Buffy was bored already. The whole week had been stressful and both hadn't had any time to see the other.

Tonight would be the tester she'd decided. If he didn't ask her to meet up with him later on in the week, it was over. She couldn't hang around waiting for something to happen.

"B? You okay?"

Buffy looked up quickly and smiled at her sister, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…" She looked around the large modern kitchen for inspiration. She spotted some salmon wraps, "Checking that the salmon hasn't gone off." She made up, walking over to the expensive snacks and looking carefully at them.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "So you're not hiding from Claudia like everyone thinks?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Buffy gasped in outrage and whirled round, "They think that?" She demanded.

Faith nodded.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Well, I'll show them I'm not hiding from anyone."

"That's my girl." Faith said, smiling, as Buffy stormed past her.

-

Buffy entered the sitting room with what she would have called a slight nervousness. Others of a less defiant nature would have called it a tidal wave of sudden pure blank terror that clouded every other thought and feeling.

But whatever.

The nervousness of seeing Angelus again for the first time after their decision was not what Buffy expected.

She expected excitement and, yes, a little nervousness at seeing Angelus but not this. She felt no excitement or anticipation. Was that a sign?

Buffy shook her head slightly. She really needed to get one of those self-help books. Or an appointment with a good psychiatrist. Either one.

"Come on, B. You holding up the queue."

Buffy rolled her eyes at both her sister and her inner thoughts. She needed no help. She could do this. She was strong. She was super-Buffy. She opened the door, squinting her eyes against the harsh light coming from the chandeliers.

"Buffy! My baby girl!"

Buffy smiled slightly as Joyce Summers half ran up to her and swept her up into a tight hug, "Hey Mom." She greeted quietly.

"Have you heard the news?" Joyce asked in excitement, proudly glancing at Faith.

Buffy frowned, "What news?"

Joyce beamed, "Faith has a job!" She burst out.

Buffy looked blankly at her mother, "Mom, I know Faith has a job. That's old news." She paused, "Actually, that's not even news." She commented thoughtfully.

"Oh, but our sister dear has a _new_ job." Darla interrupted sharply, stressing the 'new' very clearly.

Buffy stared at Faith, confusion glazing over her hazel-green eyes, "You have a new job?" She asked, "Did you get fired again? 'Cause, seriously, if you want to move in with me then you're going to have to pay the rent, otherwise you're out."

Joyce looked back and forth at her two youngest daughters, "Oh! Are you moving in with Buffy, Faith?"

Faith nodded silently.

"Next we'll be hearing she has a new boyfriend." Darla snarled, glaring at her sister.

Faith nodded slightly, "Mmm, probably." She studied her elder sibling with interest, "How's _your_ boyfriend doing, sis?"

Buffy stifled a laugh and escaped before she burst out giggling. Trust Faith to have the best comebacks.

The blonde frowned slightly. The news of her sister's new job was in fact news to her, surprisingly, considering she would have thought that she would have been the first person Faith would tell. Buffy shook her head. Trust Faith to be unpredictable.

"Hey."

Buffy looked up to find the nightmare of her thoughts in front of her, "Hey?" She repeated, glaring at him, "That's all you've got to say?"

A frown marred Angelus' otherwise perfect face, "What am I supposed to say?" He asked innocently.

Buffy scowled; her anger at being ignored and abandoned over powering her, "How about 'sorry I haven't called all week because I was injured in hospital with TB'?"

He smirked, "If I had TB, I'd be dead by now."

"That's my point." She snapped, snatching a tall flute of sparkling champagne from a passing waiter.

Angelus bowed his head, "I haven't called because I've been busy." He said, after a moment, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Right." Buffy snarled, her tone disbelieving and cold.

"Buffy, listen to me," He pleaded, the desperation and want so deep in his eyes that it made her shudder, "I haven't called because I've been busy night and day. If I had time I swear I would have called you. I texted you but you never answered."

Buffy shifted, the guilt clear on her face, "I broke my cell phone."

"How?"

"I threw it out my apartment window."

Angelus stared at her in a mixture of disbelief and amusement, "Why?"

Buffy shrugged. She'd thrown it out in frustration because he hadn't called. Not that she was going to tell him that, "I felt like it."

He laughed.

Buffy stared at him as he did, not entirely certain that her body was not meant to react to a laugh with warm butterfly feelings in her lower stomach.

She caught the eye of Darla who was eyeing them suspiciously. "Darla's looking." She muttered in a low voice.

Angelus nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Buffy nodded her agreement and watched him walk towards his wife.

"Aw, how pathetic."

Buffy stiffened but refused to acknowledge the presence of Cordelia at her elbow.

"The little blonde girl has found someone she can tumble with. But don't worry, Blondie. He won't be yours forever. I've heard the rumours of you and trust me, you are not going to get your claws into my brother."

-

The dinner went by fairly uneventful. Presents were given and opened, dinner was served and eaten, and Buffy didn't talk to Angelus once.

She knew she had little reason to be angry. It wasn't like she had a claim on him or anything.

The whole family looked up as Dawn stumbled into the room, a near empty bottle of vodka clutched in her small hands.

"Hey guys!"

Angelus frowned and stood up, "May I ask who you are?" He demanded in such a cold, uninviting tone that even Dawn, in her intoxicated state, flinched.

"I'm Dawn…" Dawn slurred, "I'm…"

Darla cast Buffy a pleading look.

Her sister floundered for a moment before coming up with the perfect excuse, "It's getting late guys, I should go home, but who…?" Buffy turned large, innocent eyes up to her nightmare. "Angelus, I came in a taxi. Could you give me a lift home?"

-

Getting Angelus outside and to the car without him finding out or asking who Dawn was had been less than easy.

But, Buffy concluded, Darla was probably having the worst of it. Joyce had been assured that Darla had told her husband about Dawn and finding out that she hadn't would ignite the Summers temper for sure.

Buffy glanced over at Angelus who was staring at the road in grim silence. The silence that had been placed the moment she said that Dawn was no one. He could read her like a book, which terrified her.

She sighed, half amused, half irritated at his stubborn nature, "Are you going to drive in silence the whole way?" She asked quietly.

His hands clenched the steering wheel, "You're lying to me." He replied coldly, "You know who this Dawn person is."

The blonde sighed and leant her head up against the window and watched the buildings fly past, "Okay, she's not a no one. She's our cousin from LA. She's been in rehab and, well, Darla is ashamed of her so didn't tell you about her."

He glanced at her, "You sure that's the truth?" He demanded.

Buffy stared at him, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no."

Buffy turned back to look out the window.

Five minutes had passed and the stony silence had crept back in.

Buffy sighed. It was as if they had nothing to talk about. Never a good sign, Buffy thought wearily.

"We're here." Angelus announced, pulling the car up at the sidewalk.

Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt and sat for a moment, wrestling with her common sense, "Do you want to come up for coffee?" She blurted out, common sense having been flung out the window.

"Is that all you want me to come up for?" Angelus drawled, smirking.

"Ego much?" Buffy quipped, her eyes blazing in anger, frustration and shame.

He laughed, sending the butterflies a flying in her stomach again.

"If you want to come up then come." She growled, "This was affair was your idea after all."

"I'll come up."

Buffy nodded and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

A minute later, Buffy was making coffee in the kitchen with Angelus leaning against a counter, watching her.

"I don't really want coffee." He said after a moment.

Buffy stopped and looked at him, "Do you want tea?" She asked, "I didn't think you were a tea kind of guy, but you know, if you, I can-"

She was cut off by Angelus' mouth on hers. She whimpered in pleasure and grabbed his shoulders to stop from falling as her knees wobbled dangerously.

"I want you." He breathed; moving away from her lips and making a hot trail down to her neck where he continued to lick and nibble.

Buffy breathed deeply and tugged on his hair, making him pause his ministrations and look up at her.

The blonde swallowed deeply at the image of his chocolate brown eyes glazed over with desire. "We can't do this now." She told him, licking her lips.

His eyes followed the trail her lips made, "Why not?" He asked hoarsely.

Her eyes widened, "What about Darla?" she asked, trying to put order in something they shouldn't be doing.

He backed away from her and dug through his pockets, "I'll call her." He announced, brandishing the cell phone.

Buffy nodded slowly, running a hand through her hair.

"Darla, sweetie? It's Angelus… No, I'm I the car. I got a call from Harold at work and he needs me urgently. I'm going to have to go… Yes, I know the family's there, but this is urgent… No, I don't need Spike. Just tell him I'll handle it… No, I'll spend the night at the office… Yes, okay. Love you too."

Buffy looked up at that, the rage and jealously coursing through her. She swallowed and licked her chapped lips. _Let's face facts_, she thought, _he's here with me. Not with her_.

She gazed at Angelus who was smiling slightly back at her.

"We have all night." He murmured, caressing her face.

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, relishing the smell of him.

She drew back from him and took his hand with her own, "Well, we'd better get started then, hadn't we?" She asked innocently, leading him out of the kitchen and in the direction of the bedroom.

-

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10 – **

**vanillagigglez – Thanks for the review! I really should check your story out again to see if you've reviewed. I always forget! Anyway, am glad you like it and thanks for the vote thing. Though can't actually remember the options.**

**no1buffyangelfan – Haha! I wouldn't dream of running out of inspiration! Trust me, I have so many ideas for this story that you'll get bored with it. Anyway, thanks for your review and for the suggestion. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next.**

**Blondiegrl – Thanks and maybe.**

**buff – I'm trying, trust me, to make them longer, just, you know, bear with me. And I'm glad you like it. Thanks.**

**never look back – Mmmm, it would, wouldn't it? But I have something better (I hope) in mind. But we shall see. We shall see. Anyway, yay, thanks for you review: )**

**Nina – Whoa, you have a whole plot going there. And, yeah, that would be pretty interesting. But the idea have is on that basis but a lot more complicated and with more problems. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Buffynangelforever – Thanks! Hope you like it!**

**tina7610813 – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**lindsay e. – Mmmm, interesting. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Giulia – Ah! Don't beat me up! Yes, I know I'm a crap updater and deserve to be beaten to death, but still! Don't you want to know what happens? I would. Jks. Anyway, yes, stop biting your nails. Get that lotion stuff that makes them taste bad. That should work. Thanks for reviewing! ; )**

**Buffy4592 – Mmm, another interesting concept. But, yeah, Angelus does need putting down a peg or two, doesn't he? I wonder how… Anyway, yes, updating, I know, I'm crap. Feel free to beat me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mystripedskirt – I'm guessing you don't like Darla? Well, she ain't going to die. At least, not yet… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**Almost Angelic – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! **

**teehee32 – The only Buffy story? Wow, I feel honoured! Cool, anyway, yeah, I didn't mean straight away, but mmm, we shall see. Thanks!**

**bella – lover – Wow! You just gave me inspiration for a better storyline than I had planned. But, ah! I don't know if I'd want that. Anyway, sorry, ignore that. Yes, thanks for your review and your suggestion about the relationship thing. Thanks again.**

**nonsda05 – It's got nothing to do with Spuffy fans, don't worry. It's just that a plot I had for this story involved Spike, but that could be changing. I need to think about it. Anyway, thanks for your review and the suggestion!**

**urangel – Thanks a lot for the review and suggestion! I have no idea what I'm going to do. Thanks again!**

**ChampionOfLight – Yeah, I know. Feel free to beat me with a stick. Thanks for reviewing!**

**emerald sorceress – Mmm, yeah, I'm starting to change my mind about the whole Spike thing, but we shall see. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is long enough for you!**

**PunkRokPixie – Haha! I know! By the by love your penname. Thanks for reviewing!**

**melluvben – Thanks!**

**rhapsodysengima – Okay, this will be a reply for the review for chapter 10, since that was the longest etc. Anyway, no Spike and Buffy? We shall see, we shall see. And, yes, I'm trying to finish. But I have too many ideas so it might take along time. And aw, I love you too! And your review. ; )**

**Tariq – You think they should… God, I can't even remember the options. Hang on. Oh right, you'd want them to have a relationship but then it ends. Mmm, maybe. Oh! I'm going to introduce Wesley a little later. Don't you love me? Merci for the review. : )**

**italian senorita – Well, the Dawn thing is just that she's Darla's daughter, whom Angelus doesn't know about. Drama, drama! Anyway, yeah, at the mo we have no idea who the father is or why she's here. Thanks for the review and suggestion. And, yeah, I am only 15 but I'm not that good. I started this just over a year ago. Scary.**

**TK2 – I'm glad you like it and have kept reading all this time! And yeah, Angelus and Buffy will have a long road ahead, but in the end it'll be worth it. Dawn's father? Yeah, who knows? Maybe it will be Angelus'. You shall just have to keep reading. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like it.**

**kim – Thanks! And I will!**

**-**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I love you guys!**

**229 reviews! That's so cool!**

**You realise that I haven't even finished the actual chapter yet.**

**Anyway, enough of hyperness, let's get down to business.**

**Emotions is continuing. Just give me time to, you know, actually write the next chapter. **

**And the whole Spuffy thing in this story. A lot of people weren't keen, so I have two other ideas with different characters. Unfortunately I can't ask what you guys think cause that would give it all away.**

**Oh well. **

**This chapter hasn't been betaed, so any mistakes, sorry.**

**So keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming.**

**I'm on summer hols at the mo so I have about six weeks of writing ahead. Just give me some feedback.**

**Love WS xXx.**

**P.S Does anyone else not like this new set-up of the user area? It's so complicated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Yes, they all belong to me. Note sarcasm**

**Dedication – To Elle, who will never read this but made me watch the best episodes all again. **

**Reviews – Um… duh.**

-

Buffy pushed Angelus out of her bedroom, shutting the door firmly with a slam.

"Buffy, what-?"

She turned to him, holding up a hand to stop him. "Give me two minutes tops." Opening the door again, she slid back into the dark room.

The blonde surveyed her bedroom. If she was being completely honest with herself, it looked like a meteor had hit it and left debris of dirty underwear, food and clothes. If she wasn't being completely honest, then it looked slightly messy.

Buffy shook her head and spent the next minute on her knees, shoving everything under her bed.

"Buffy?"

A quick glance assured her that eveything was presentable and she turned, opening the door with a flourish. "Okay, you can come in now." She invited, watching anxiously as her soon-to-be lover stepped through the threshold.

"You know that you've got a whole a lot of rubbish under your bed?" He commented, after a moment.

Buffy scowled, "Well, unless you're planning to have sex under the bed it shouldn't bother you."

His laugh made her shiver and she pressed herself up against him, her lips touching his for less than a second.

"I've never liked you." She muttered, feeling the warmth of his breath on her mouth.

"Really? Your actions begs to differ."

She closed her eyes as his head dipped down and began to gently caress her neck with his mouth. "Well, you know what they say." She murmured, running her hands under his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.

"What?" He breathed against her skin, his large hands slowly pulling down the zip of her dress.

"I can't seem to remember. Something about love and war." She stopped unbuttoning his shirt as she just realised what she had said. "Not that I'm saying I'm in love with you or anything, cause you know, I'm not. I was just trying to make a point and, well, the point I was trying to make wasn't to do with either love or war, so I'm not entirely sure why I even mentioned that, but, anyway, I just meant that…" She was stopped by a finger against her mouth.

"I know what point you were trying to make, Buffy. Don't worry."

She tore her gaze away from her chest and glanced up to find him staring at her.

"This isn't love or hate and we're both not sure where we stand. I understand."

Buffy nodded slightly. Her hands shook as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, "So, we're really going to do this?" She asked, her voice betraying none of the nervousness that her hands showed.

Angel stopped her hands just as she made to pull off his shirt and did his half-smirk that made her go weak at the knees, "We are, Buffy. But I want this to be special." With those words he threw her onto the bed, quickly following after her.

-

Buffy stirred, feeling the warmth of another body wrapped around her and morning sunshine spilling through the blinds. Her eyes opened slowly, catching sight of the clock.

Seeing that she had an hour before she absolutely had to get up, Buffy turned over and snuggled into the warm embrace she was cocooned in.

"You up?" The vibrations through the hard chest she was currently leaning on made Buffy shiver.

"I am know." She answered, glancing up and smiling sleepily into the large brown eyes looking back down at her.

"No regrets?"

Buffy laughed shortly and pulled herself up so she was sitting in Angel's embrace, "None at the moment. Last night was amazing. Make me breakfast?"

Angel laughed at the pout and stretched lazily, "Go on then. But you're making pancakes."

"Deal." Buffy replied quickly. She swung her legs out of the bed and was about to put on her dressing gown when an envelope caught her eye, with the word Buffy in familiar writing on the front. Grabbing it, Buffy slipped on her dressing gown and turned to Angel who was searching for his boxers. "Hey, you know what? How about I make you breakfast? After all, I am the hostess and it would only be fair." She laughed nervously, not meeting Angel's eye.

"Buffy, is everything all right?"

Buffy smiled quickly, making her way to the door and opening, "Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" She slipped out and closed the door behind her with a firm bang. Staring at the envelope in her hands, she walked slowly to the sofa and sat down.

Buffy took a deep breath and opened the letter that she knew had not been there when she tidied up the room.

_Buffy,_

_Well, well… it seems the goody two shoes has finally let her hair down. Though I'm not sure choosing Angel was the best way to go about it. Though, of course I'm not blind and understand you must be need of some good lovin'. Haha._

_Before I go any further, I would just like to say that I caught you sleeping as in properly sleeping. I can confidently assure you that voyeurism is not one of my passions and watching my baby sister and my brother-in-law wouldn't enter into it even if it was (which it isn't)._

_Anyway, before you start having a heart attack and destroying evidence, your secret's safe with me. I will not tell anyone. And I will always love you no matter what you do. God, writing stuff down is so much easier than saying them! _

_Oooh, also, before I forget, Dawn stayed with Darla the other night so you have no need to worry on that front. Though the family row was brilliant! Haven't had one as good as that since I ended up with that fifty year old! God, what was I thinking then? I must have been stoned._

_Okay, well have no idea why I'm actually writing this. I could just tell you tomorrow, but hey! That would be no fun. And writing is fun! You can write all sorts of things!_

_Good on you, little sister. Get your own back and show our bitch of a sister how real women play games!_

_Faith xxx_

Buffy breathed deeply and fell back against the sofa. To say she was relieved would have been an understatement. Faith had needlessly worried her for nothing.

She frowned slightly. But why was Faith so in agreement with it and not threatening to tell? The only reason Buffy could think of was…

The door to her bedroom opened and Angel poked his head out, "Buffy? Can I come out now?"

Buffy looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Sure." She looked back down at the letter and tore it in two.

"I see you haven't started breakfast."

She shook her head and stood up, "No… I got preoccupied." She glanced back down at the torn letter in her hands, "Have you noticed if Faith has been cold with Darla recently?"

Angel laughed slightly, rummaging through the fridge, "She's always cold to Darla. They hate each other."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully and looked back down at the letter, "That's what I thought."

-

**I feel so guilty! But real life did get in the way of my writing, even though I did promise you. **

**I hope you like it anyway, and don't hate me so much that you won't review.**

**Oh, if anyone would like to see my original version of this storyline, then look me up on fictionpress under angioletto. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers who have spurred me on.**

**Wiccasweep xxx**


End file.
